


A Sin And A Lie

by NidoranDuran



Category: Avengers (Comics), Spider-Man (Comicverse)
Genre: Amnesia, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Dominance, F/M, False Memories, Mind Manipulation, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-03
Updated: 2019-07-03
Packaged: 2020-06-03 05:25:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19457281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NidoranDuran/pseuds/NidoranDuran
Summary: An amnesiac Peter Parker falls victim to Scarlet Witch's attempts to implant memories in him that tell him they were lovers, turning him into the perfect primal, dominant lover to sate her submissive desires. Commission for lelouch22.





	A Sin And A Lie

"How about this one?" Wanda said, turning her phone back toward Peter. "This was from when we bagged Zemo and put him back behind bars. Do you remember this at all?"

Peter shook his head. "I'm sorry to say, but... No, I don't." He looked up apologetically toward Wanda, wishing he had something to say and wishing he could speak up properly on the matter of what she was showing him. But it just wasn't working. Every attempt to make sense of this and help him out brought on the same frustration, leaving Peter feeling genuinely pretty awful about the way he was failing to answer this. "I'm really sorry, none of this means anything to me."

A.I.M. had proven a lot of trouble for the Avengers to deal with, and Spider-Man was on infiltration duty off to the side, only for Taskmaster to be waiting for the wall crawler. From what everyone could tell when they found Peter, he had suffered intense blunt force trauma in the fight from Taskmaster's shield, leading to a savage concussion, several days of fading and sparse consciousness broken up by long periods of sleep, and now, memory loss. Peter had a scattered collection of early memories. he was Peter Parker. He was bit by a spider. Raised by his aunt. Not much, and he lost huge swaths of his life, including all of his time with the Avengers. Lying in the infirmary, he was a little bit hopeless, lost and confused with no way to anchor himself to reason or sense, and he was stuck lying on the bed wishing for sense and for some sort of help.

Wanda was trying. Showing him pictures and hoping she could jostle his memory, she had thus far run into a lot of obstacles, a lot of problems and blocks keeping her from actually getting anything. "It's okay," she said, patting him on the shoulder. "Step by step. I'm here, and I promise, I'll do everything I can do until you remember me."

Peter's brow furrowed as he wondered what to think of Wanda. There were a lot of pictures she had of them both in and out of their outfits. It stood to reason given that this was Wanda's phone, but Peter had suffered some nasty head trauma and critical thinking wasn't the easiest thing in his state. Wanda's words only further muddied the waters. "We must have been really close," he said, shifting where he lay, the blankets sliding down his bare chest as he squirmed about and tried to readjust comfortably. He tugged back at the blankets, but not before Wanda got a long look at his well built body.

The words, "We were teammates and friends, but not too close," almost came out of her mouth. Wanda felt like she should have been there accompanying Peter, pulled back at the last second to run air interference that she felt hadn't been as necessary as making sure Spidey wasn't in there without backup, and she was here trying to help him out because she felt that responsibility now. But the words got caught in her throat. Her eyes snapped away from Peter's bare chest, her thighs pressing together and something curious biting at her. There wasn't any way for her to deal with the rumbling desires and feelings that followed, a sense of want and excitement grabbing at Wanda as she wondered what to do with Peter.

He had no memories A blank slate. Peter could have believed anything said to him, and with a little bit of nudging and playing around in his head, Wanda could have easily restored a version of his memories that more strongly featured the beautiful witch in it. His body called to her now, a loneliness and a want that rumbled up through her and induced something so strange and hungry, filling her with cravings and wants that she couldn't resist. Leaning in slowly forward, she knew she was about to do something pretty unreasonable and ridiculous, about to depart from anything sensible or sane for the sake of utter selfishness.

"You can't tell anyone about this," she said lowly, "but we're... We've been secretly in love for a year now. I didn't want to tell you outright, especially because it would be a problem if people found out, but maybe this will help." Moving forward and out of her chair, Wanda pressed her lips against Peter, kissing him with a passion and an adoration she knew wouldn't spark any memories because she was spewing some lies now, but it didn't matter; Peter tightened under the attention, confused and needy, but kissing her back, giving in to something that came sudden and hungry, a heat rising up fiercely. It sold the lie hard, Peter giving in to the affection and the hunger eagerly, ready and hot and losing himself to the sudden lust creeping upon him.

"Wow," Peter said, ragged and hot as she drew back, his body heating up in ways that had him craving now everything about Wanda's touch. She inspired within him something hot and truly needy. "That was... I don't remember my first kiss. So that was sort of a new one for me."

Holding her forehead against Peter's, Wanda laid it on a bit thick. "I've missed you so much. It's been tearing me apart with worry. But I promise, I'm going to help you get better. By your side through all of this, until you remember." The sound of footsteps by the door startled her. Wanda drew quickly back. "But remember... We're a secret. We have to avoid telling anyone, okay? This is just between us."

Peter didn't know why it was a secret, but he trusted her. Trusted her more than he should have, nodding in agreement. "I won't tell anyone," he said. He believed all of this. He had no reason not to, and therein lay the real danger.

The door opened, Steve peeking in. "You doing okay, Peter?'

"I'm getting there." Peter didn't know the attachments and idolization he'd had growing up for Captain America, treating the legendary hero very matter-of-factly.

"That's good to hear. Wanda, may I speak to you for a moment?" he asked. Wanda shuffled out of the room to greet Steve, who immediately asked, "Is he getting better at all? I know you've been watching him, and we appreciate that, but I think we need to make a call. Xavier could probably help bring his memories back."

Wanda's response was hasty. Quick. "No," she said, before she'd even thought up an explanation for why she would object to the quickness and panic. Shakily, she began to suggest words without really knowing much about how to handle this. "I think if someone went into his head, it would only make things worse. I've seen Xavier try to cure amnesia; it doesn't always take, and sometimes letting a telepath in can cause more trauma when the mind is sensitive and prone to breaking. But I know some rituals I could try. Magic that relaxes the mind and allows it to open up, and if you give me a few days, I promise, I can give you better results."

Steve regarded Wanda with a bit of surprise, but it was easy to believe she just wanted to help. Of course she did. She had clearly taken a lot of the blame upon herself for how Peter had been injured, whether justified or not. And now, she was offering to help and use magic to bring his memories back. She was a mutant underneath all her magic, and understood that world better than Steve did anyway, which also meant he was open to deferring to her in this situation. "If you think you can do it without any risk of hurting him, then I'll give you the chance," he said. "Just don't take it to heart too bad if it doesn't work, okay?"

"Thank you, Steve." Pulling her leader in for a hug, Wanda continued her little play. This was theater. "Just let me make this right, I promise it will work." But guilty was a distant memory now, a thought lost to something far more rewarding and exciting. Turning quickly back around, she went into the room and locked the door behind her. "Good news, my love," she said sweetly, climbing up onto the bed. "I have permission from Steve now to use my magic to help you."

"What can your magic do?" Peter asked. Not knowing much about magic, and even less now that he didn't remember much of what he had known, there was nothing he could do to make this situation work to his benefit, a completely ripe and messy place to end up in now as he looked to Wanda for guidance.

"I have a ritual in mind that can bring your memories back, especially memories of me." Climbing onto the bed, she tugged at his blankets and began to peel his body bare of the covers, eyes lustfully gazing upon his toned upper body. "Are you comfortable enough to have sex with me?" she asked.

Of course he was. Peter may not have nay memories of Wanda, but her kiss was so passionate and her body was incredible. There was no reason for Peter not to have sex with what he believe was his smoking hot girlfriend. "Of course," he said, nodding in agreement. "I trust you, Wanda." He shouldn't have.

"Then just lie back, relax, and let my magic take hold." One hand reached toward the shorts he had on while the other went up in the air, glowing with radiant magical energy that flared and flickered powerfully. Magical glyphs began to sway around the small room, offering up the perfect cover and theater now for Wanda to get what she wanted, a showy lie that ensured she would get everything she wanted out of this situation, with Peter believing her absolutely, ready now to have her magic heal all of his woes and his worries. It felt too good to be true.

The slow pull down of Peter's shorts drew out for Wanda the excitement of discovering what she already knew as she revealed his thick, half-hard cock. Peter was absolutely gifted, filling an already compromised and horny Wanda with feelings and desires that she needed to embrace, leaning into this hunger with little care or worry now, hesitation simply not a part of her thought process as she began to kiss his flaccid shaft and adore him with attention all over. His dick didn't stay soft for long under all of that attention, hardening rapidly as her fingers began to caress along it and opened up to these pleasures and these wants.

Peter just felt like he was along for the ride, watching adore his cock with a flurry of tender affection that induced within him a throb of want, a need and a lust that held tightly and snugly onto him, made him ache for her and for everything she brought to this senseless pleasure. "Is this what we do?" he asked, a bit dizzy and hot as he lay there in sweet appreciation, watching the beautiful woman adore his cock, teaching him that his life before getting concussed was a great one with a gorgeous woman eager to fawn all over his dick, where all he needed to do was accept it and give in to this pleasure.

"Mm, this isn't exactly how we do it," she purred. "Usually, you're rough with me. So rough. So dominant. You grab me by the hair and fuck my mouth as hard as you can, but I know you're tired, so I'll take it easy with you." More lies, and all in service of the same underlying affection, the same twists lusts she was ruled by. The glyphs swirling around the room drew toward Peter and began to drip magical radiance all over the place, showing off something special, something that began to flaunt the special surprises awaiting him. She had warded off Steve's attempt to get a telepath in here expressly so that she could play her own game.

Her magic was going to achieve something. Not exactly what anyone but her wanted, sure, but that wasn't exactly a reason to stop. Wanda got into his head and began to lay the foundation for memories she could 'reveal' to him, playing into his confused state and implanting what she wanted of him. Memories were a big one; Wanda needed to get her control of Peter somehow, and placing all manner of certainties in his head that they were lovers was the surest way to do it, but that wasn't quite enough for Wanda. She needed more out of this, because what she had before her was a handsome man who was completely vulnerable to suggestion and some light, subtle mind control.

The size of his cock confirmed it, as Wanda pushed her way down and began to slurp him deep into her mouth. Peter was going to become the perfect man. Going to be shaped and influenced and molded into something she could be proud of. Into the most dominant and savage lover, one who could fuck her brains out with his big cock and keep her well tended to. Loneliness was a horrible thing, but so so was being pent up. Peter could change both of those problems for her now, and she wanted to show him the way, planting the seeds and beginning to sink into his mind all manner of ideas, desires, and feelings.

To complement all of that was a nice, sloppy worshiping of his cock. Wanda didn't hesitate to take him all the way down, to force herself to throat his cock and gag on him with sloppy excitement and an adoration. She choked on his cock, but she did so eagerly, holding firm and pushing down further, hotter, showing off to Peter what she could do and how much she wanted him, all while filling his head with desires to dominate her. For him to see the sweet woman hanging by his bedside in this vulgar new light was key to making him want her, crave her, making him abandon all reason and decency for the sake of something twisted and dark, something that would help teach Peter to fuck her the way she wanted him to. It was a dark and twisted way of getting now what she wanted, but Wanda was certain of herself, and showed it off in everything she did to him.

The sloppy mess of noises rising up from her throat were an indecent mess for Pete to have to deal with. he went from having no memories of ever even having sex to watching a gorgeous brunette slobber all over his cock with porn star fervor, something so weird and unexpected and raw that he didn't know how to deal with any of it. There was too much going on here that he had no frame of reference for, no way to control or cease the mad downward spiral of. He could do little but stare and squirm as his throbbing cock met the lining of Wanda's throat, an adoring and reverent treatment making him ache, making him shift, making him lose himself so quickly he felt embarrassed by it.

Everything Wanda implanted in his head tugged at him then, as he let out a hard roar, grabbing at Wanda's hair and shoving her down onto his cock, hitting that primal lust that she wanted to fill him with as he erupted down her throat. Wanda choked and thrashed, but found herself overwhelmed by all of it, filled with need and hunger and something so powerful. She knew she was all set now, knew he was a wreck, knew he would be hers. She took the eruption of spunk down her throat and held firm against his roughness and his savagery, proving herself more than capable of handling him at his absolute worst. Oh what a worst it was. As she was tugged sharply back from his cock, Wanda moaned, drool dripping from her lips. "That's the man I love," she moaned. "How did it feel to cum down my throat?'

"Amazing," Peter groaned, his fingers remaining locked in her hair, and he wanted to flinch and pull away in apology, but he couldn't. He felt too turned on to muster up that sort of control or decency, an uncomposed mess aching through him. He stared foggily at Wanda, and some memories began to fill back in. She had indeed loosened up the fog in his head and let him relive moments. Finding out his best friend Harry was the new Green Goblin. Being accepted into the Avengers. Hanging upside-down in the rain while he kissed Wanda. "I remember you," he groaned.

"I'm glad," Wanda purred. The magic must be working. Go on, keep going." She advanced upon him, stripping out of her clothes as she rose up along his body, getting comfortably into position over Peter with one single goal now in mind. She was going to make him his, and she was going to make him the perfect man. There was a lot going on here, feelings taking place very quickly, inducing a swell of shameless hunger now within her. She was shameless, giving in to these feelings completely, the utter ecstasy and hunger that ensued robbing her of all clarity and sense. Her ample breasts swayed as she moved forward, her sinful advance upon him confident and ready, showing off something primal and lustful that she could ease into hotter by the second, need swelling and aching, filling her with so many cravings at once that she could barely make sense of how hot she felt.

Something inside of Peter snapped as she made her move upon him. He grabbed her hips and tugged her along his body, taking charge as the primal and dominant urges grabbed at him, held him tight and made him ache now for something raw and wicked. Without knowing how to contain himself, Peter pulled her into his lap and slammed her down onto his cock, filled with cravings and needs too hot and reckless and wild to be able to control He bounced her up and down his shaft readily, eagerly, getting right to work as he filled her so quickly that Wanda was riding before she even let out that first primal howl of hunger and desire.

"It's all coming back to me," he said, hips moving virtually of their own volition now as he bounced Wanda up and down his big dick, hips pounding upward, making her breasts heave as the thrill of fucking her got to him more and more. Peter didn't have any control now over himself or his wants. There was just too much need inside of him for patience or control now; the lust that shone at the forefront of his thoughts craved this, and he would not be stopped.

The press of fingers too hard and too tight into her body excited Wanda, hit her just right with the spike of desire and hunger, winding and shivering excitement throbbing through her body. She bounced in eager agreement with everything Peter did to her, heaving and aching in a show of pure surrender and lust getting too weird and hazy to believe. The way that Peter took to savaging her with his hard thrusts hit the spot just right, her heaving body giving happily up to feelings so unexpected and weird that he didn't really know how to deal with all of them. The throbbing mess of ecstasy and hunger was something so frenzied and so unrepentant that all she could do now was ride it out, punished by Peter's big cock and by feelings too hot and unruly to resist.

"You're a natural," Wanda moaned. "It's inside you, and it's all rushing back. Peter, I'm so happy to see you're--ah!" The aggression was almost too much for Wanda to handle as Peter lunged forward and sank his teeth into one of her heaving breasts, pulling her down so that she wasn't riding high atop him, she was leaned over his lap, her big tits now shaking right up in his face. The power and pressure and desire that showed off something primal made for a pleasure so powerful and so hot that the overwhelming desire and lust that held nothing back. Falling completely for the lust and the want that held onto him, Peter felt primal and weird in the haze of something too powerful for him to stop.

Drilling the tight, snug embrace of Wanda's snug pussy, Peter was a wild mess of lust, pushing on stronger, hotter, the ferocity of his domination catching her off guard but making for something so much more enriching and satisfying, the pleasure raging out of control now, chaotic and dizzy in the throes of something he was completely unable to resist. She was overwhelmed by just how readily Peter took to this, how easily he fell into the madness and chaos of fucking her raw, driven and harsh and showing off what he could do. His big cock and the savage spree of aggression and hunger all mingled together in a twisted, perverse spiral of chaos that had Wanda craving more of this even if she had no idea how to deal with it or what to think of this.

But Peter kept thrusting, kept hammering up into her, filling her with his cock as every brutal stroke of his hips provided her with less and less ability to think clearly, as he imposed upon her the lust and the dominance that she was unafraid of opening up to. There was nothing quite like this, no pleasure as hard and as exciting as the chance to induce absolute lust, a heat too powerful and too hot to comprehend. As he bit the tops of her breasts, he staked a claim of ownership over her, pushing on and seeking to own her thoroughly, making her shiver and throb under the pleasure of something so weird and so frenzied. The pain was exciting, her breasts abused and bit with something oddly exciting, something that she found herself hungry and desperate to deal with. Pleasures ached ever hotter inside of her as she surrendered completely.

And then he came. When Peter's cock erupted inside of her desperate, hot twat, the pleasure reached a special peak even stronger and messier still than she had been expecting, body thrashing hotly as she succumbed to this bliss, to pleasures too frenzied to believe. He pulled her down onto his cock, but thrust up into her so hard he was up off of the bed and the hands tugging her down had to fight against the upward momentum of his thrust, making for something desperate, weird, frenzied with the pleasure of something that felt too incredible and weird and hot to believe. His cock erupted, gushing with hot spurts of throbbing spunk into her, making her thrash and shiver, giving up to pure pleasure, pure desire.

More memories came back. more warmth. Moving in with his aunt and uncle. Uncle Ben's funeral. Christmas with Wanda, sitting by the fire opening up gifts and then tugging each other down in a kiss to make sense in the warm glow of the fireplace. He smiled, pulling Wanda down against him, fingers in her hair somewhere between affectionately and harshly. "I love you," he groaned, tugging her tightly in against him, and there was nothing left for Wanda to do but hold firm against him, purring sweetly and feeling the sweet ecstasy of his love.

She'd done it.  
**************************  
It was mere hours later. Peter had been released into Wanda's care in light of the way he could remember more of himself, with Wanda's insistence that the magic would work stronger when she was in her home and able to set the conditions up just right. Everyone believed her, naturally, and before long Peter was in Wanda's living for their next step. Candles flickered and swayed to sultry and adoring motions while magic throbbed all over the room, a red spell circle of pulsating energy on the floor with Wanda down on her hands and knees in the middle of it. It was all theater, her magic didn't even need sigils to work, but Wanda needed the whole production to be in place as presented to him, her round, shapely ass up in the air and ripe for Peter's enjoyment.

"Don't you remember how much you loved my ass?" Wanda asked, biting her lip as she heaved back and forth. Totally naked. Totally open. She was shameless about getting from Peter now everything she craved, and she was devoid of shame or hesitation about how wrong this was, caring in no way now for decency or composure, nothing sensible or restrained important enough to sacrifice the pleasure aching through her. There was simply no controlling this downward spiral now.

Peter did. Implanted memories speaking wickedly of anal pleasures echoed through his mind as he fell to his knees, imagining the sight of Wanda teasing him with her ass, the first time she spread her cheeks wide and asked him to fuck it. All fake, all shameful lies. But it was real now to Peter, who had no idea how to tell real memories from fake, as he fell down behind her and buried his face into her ass. He didn't hesitate at all to begin kissing and worshiping the tight, pink hole nestled between her cheeks, reckless and hungry in the way he just began to adore her perfect ass,, hands tight on her cheeks. "I remember stuffing this ass full of cock all night," he groaned "And I need it."

"Yes, you do," Wanda moaned. "You need to fuck my ass and own it again. Peter, please...Destroy it. Worship my ass and show it that love only so you can ravage it harder. Wanda knew exactly the sort of pleasure that she was in need of, and she played at flaunting this chaos, pushing on stronger and fiercer still. The feeling of his tongue slithering against her ass hole was sudden and exciting. Would Peter have eaten ass before tonight? Didn't matter, this was a better Peter. A Peter who would give her exactly what she needed, reverent toward her perfect ass and giving to the pleasure utterly.

Holding his face tight in her ass, the pleasure and the smoldering need of this situation made for something truly beautiful. Peter worked at a weird mess of simultaneous domination and submission, turned into the perfect swell of something so bizarre and twisted, removed from sense and filled with something that just felt undeniable. He was unstoppable now, feeling himself filled with a need and a rush of something pounding, fierce, driven by an ecstasy that knew no end. The weird balance of hungry dominance and ass worship was an odd one, so messy in how it all came together.

Everything Peter did now in service of his own lusts drove him ever hotter and weirder onward, feverish and unrepentant in the way he shoved on, the way he rimmed Wanda with sloppy adoration and a brightness rapidly feeling like too much to deal with. Completely removed now from sense and restraint; Peter gave his everything to Wanda, believing it was what he was here for. With his head thoroughly fucked, his surrender now to the thrill of worshiping her ass was complete, his cock aching between his legs as his hands held firmly onto her hips and kept her ass nice and ready for him, primed as he prepared her hole with his tongue and let her feel the full brunt of his affections.

But it didn't last. Neither of them wanted it to. Just as quickly as Peter got to work licking her ass, he pulled away from it, satisfied now in how he had left his mark on her and certain she was ready for him to push on to better and hotter things. "That was the love," he said, grabbing his cock and shifting forward over her. "Now comes the hate." A shiver of raw delight ran up Wanda's spine as Peter took so readily to his role, to the new, depraved thrills that awaited them both. There was something almost too perfect about how these pleasures took root, filling Wanda with so many hot, needy feelings rumbling through her, inducing swells of ecstasy and lust and desire that felt too good to be true, and he hadn't yet even stuck his dick in her.

"Ruin me," Wanda whined. "It's been too long since you last truly ravaged my ass, my love... I've been waiting." The delirious, lust-drunk pleasure that held onto Wanda now was too hot to deal with, her body trembling as she remained firm down on her hands and knees, open to the pleasure soon to tear her apart, cravings and lusts and frenzied need all conspiring within her to induce something something truly special. No single thought or idea that Wanda could even imagine held as much pleasure and promise now as getting her ass fucked until she broke; in some ways, the pleasure she was inflicting upon Peter was starting to backfire, and Wanda didn't know how to deal with it.

With one hard groan, Peter guided his cock into her ass, and he wasn't very gentle with it. He couldn't be. Not in the state he was in, not burning with so much lust and heat and desire, so overwhelmed by everything that coursed through his veins, pumping like fire and inducing desires deepening ever stronger by the second. Shamelessness followed beautifully, his hands digging tight into her hips as he began to slam forward with each erratic and frenzied thrust, forcing his way into her ass and making sure each push forward was a show of aggression and power. He didn't just take her ass, he forced his way in, pushing harder than he should have or even needed to, intent now on inflicting upon Wanda something senseless, brutal, driven by a desire to dominate and to claim so thorough and dark that nothing was going to stop him now.

It was what was inside of him, after all. Everything Wanda had implanted in his mind was now the focal point of his every action, with Peter proudly slamming forward to claim her ass and fuck her into submission, grabbing a fistful of Wanda's hair and smacking her ass. "This is mine," he growled, squeezing at her backside. "All mine, to do whatever I want with." Dizzy and overly lustful, the pleasure and surrender of seizing control felt too good for Peter to deal with, his head spinning under the heady mess of addictive feelings and a lust too powerful to contain.

"Yes, it's yours!" Wanda moaned, biting her lip as she felt each savage thrust. "Yours to fuck and ruin. I can already feel your huge cock pushing deep into me. Rearranging my insides and making me your submissive bitch. Fill me, force my body to get used to your cock all over again, I'm made to fit you in however you want to." Maybe Peter was too perfect a lover, as his hammering thrusts drove his cock into her harder and faster by the second, inducing something merciless and hot, so wanton in the way he shoved on and subjected her to the commanding haze of being ruined and ravaged, pounded into submission and unable to help herself..

The only way to go was down. Everything Peter did to Wanda's ass was a dominant show of callous hunger and a desire so far removed from sense or control that he wasn't sure exactly how to handle it. Peter was so completely out of control now, driven by feelings too hot and frenzied to make any sense of, pounding forward with brutal vigor and a needy to control that he knew was completely out of step and too far, but he found himself fully unable to care, shoving on harder, faster, pounding into her tight ass and fucking her carelessly, claiming ownership over her with each brutal shove forward.

Nothing could slow down this mad descent, a spiral of heat and bitterness driving Wanda up the wall. She screamed out in panic and desperation amid each and every shove up her ass, feeling the punishing fervor of Peter's cock abusing her, roughing her up, ruining her with everything he did until she was absolutely destroyed. Her head rolled back, breathy and halting words struggling to make their way out of her. "Pound. My. Guts." Amid these words came moans, frenzied swells of desperation leaving Wanda even more distressed by the second about the swelling, throbbing rush of pleasure proving utterly unstoppable. She was an inconsolable wreck, heaving and whimpering in a show of fitful lust and dizziness, a want getting stronger and throbbing hotter inside of her with each steadily more intense second.

She'd created a monster, and now that monster had taken over, and all Wanda could do was squeal in fuck-addled ecstasy as she got what she wanted, her body heaving back and forth in steady acceptance and excitement over the madness of this situation. Peter dominated her ass and left nothing to chance or to shame, and in the process he opened her up to words more depraved and wild than she could have imagined, the hard and throbbing submission she gave up to so much more intense and unapologetic than she had been expecting it to be. Peter owned her ass and showed her the punishing thrills of something too harsh and relentless to deny, and all Wanda could feel was bliss in the process.

Another hard, rough, pounding mess of pleasure and desire made for something utterly unstoppable, pleasure throbbing needily through something reckless and feverish. Even with her pussy ignored, Wanda came so hard from the pressure and thrill of having her ass ruined, wrecked and pounded and thrilled by pleasures too hot and frantic to believe. Her head rolled back, body heaving and shivering as Peter shoved forward. He bit down on the back of her neck, claiming her again and overwhelming her with the harshness of his cock's eruption. He came deep inside of her, flooding her full of cum all over again and making her thrash under something crushing and wicked. Everything just came around so right and so hot now, pleasure aching through her, shivering and throbbing and inducing something that had her slumping down in weak surrender and elation.

More memories. Peter was firmer now. More himself, but more not himself, the pleasure confusing and overwhelming, leaving him detached from what he knew and falling ever deeper into the haze of Wanda's control. Peter would not find any relief or sanity now in the dizziness of his need to dominate Wanda, as he kept his pace up with her, hammering into her. "Now I remember," he groaned. "Bending you over the top of the Brooklyn Bridge and fucking your ass until you screamed my name for everyone to hear."

"Yes, yes that was amazing. I'll scream it again now if you keep fucking me!" Wanda was a little dizzy. A little cross-eyed. Having the time of her fucking life.  
**************************  
The third session had no restraint or sense to it. Little ceremony. It wasn't needed. Lying on the bed, Wanda offered herself to Peter, splayed out completely naked, feeling luxurious and hungry and so utterly satisfied that she could barely think straight. The need and the urges rumbling through her were powerful, and her body called out to Peter with a desire and a hunger too messy and hazy to believe. There was to be no control now, no restraint or sense left in this mess as she lay in the lap of relaxation and desire. "Almost all of your memory is back, and now, I think you're ready to make love to me as you used to," she purred. "Take me, Peter."

Wanda courted certain ruin with words like that, and Peter was shameless in pushing forward to seize exactly what she asked of him, pushing in toward her, lying on top of her with his cock in hand and ready now to take things up another notch yet again. As his cock slammed into her desperate cunt, there was nothing resembling restraint left, his first thrust hilting his cock inside of her, his second thrust slamming forward so hard the bed frame creaked. There was no way for Peter now to control or contain himself; he was too needy and dizzy to hold back his desires. Each hard shove of his cock into her pussy had to be rougher and more vicious than the last, driven by reckless need and a heat that only got worse and weirder and messier. Everything Wanda had done to fuck with his mind finally reached its peak, reached a place too wicked and aggressive for anything to hold him back now. With harsh, savage motions, Peter plunged his cock into her again and again, showing off his brutal intentions, a fever and a lust more potent than she could ever have any hope of dealing with. 

It worked too well. The chaos and the fervor of being fucked this hard and this rough proved to be way more than Wanda had been ready to handle, her body thrashing and heaving under the pulse of something relentless and brutal. He was unapologetic about what he did to her, about the way he hammered on and ruined her with each thrust, each push. Nothing would save her now from the desperation and the steady spiral downward of chaos that led to her untimely surrender. Everything just kept throbbing and aching through Wanda, leaving her desperate and frantic, scrambling for reason and sense where there was none.

Peter pinned her down to the bed, hard thrusts hammering forward, stuffing her with cock and ravaging her tight cunt. His ownership claim over her was reckless and only getting worse by the second, a show of ferocity and wild desperation proving so harsh and so senseless that nothing could make it stop. This was about control now as much as about sex, but the control was the sex, as he dug his teeth into her neck and held her firmly down, his body in heaving motions driven and harsh and proving too senseless for her to deal with.

Wanda couldn't believe the brutality of this situation, the chaos and pressure of something getting so hotly unchained and out of control that there was just no reason or sense left. Everything that he did to her was so incredible and powerful, a weirdness throbbing on messier by the second. Her pussy got a feverish and messy beating and she found herself elated by these sensations, by powerful desires raging out of control She'd never been fucked like this before, Peter's big dick and his now reckless and primal urges all pushing on stronger and more senseless, making her heave while he kept his teeth dug into her neck, feeling more like fangs for how sharp they were.

The bed struggled to keep together under all of this madness. Peter fucked with a speed and a reckless hard enough to challenge the furniture, which only further excited Wanda as she learned what he was capable of and what he would do to her. The pleasure was wicked and raw and so messy that she didn't really know how to handle it. Her pussy was filled, stretched, savaged with each hard shove down, losing more and more ground to the senseless thrills of getting ruined, fucked into complete submission. His strong hands tightened down on her, teeth dug into her neck, hips pounding onward.

Superhuman strength carried Peter's thrusts. There was no way to divorce his power and his fervor from how he took her, the pleasure making for something brilliant and wicked. Something special and weird and absolutely insane surged through Wanda's body, proving ferocious and senseless in ways that left nothing to chance. Everything he did was magical to her, truly the perfect man who was completely hitting her and overwhelming her. Prouder, hotter, messier, and fiercer, the pleasure bore down without a mess and without anything resembling sense or reason. Pleasure thundered and ached through her, feverishly pounding on and inducing something brilliant. There was no restraining herself now, the unwinding and unraveling pleasure proving to be too much for Wanda to deal with, her every plunge down deeper into the pleasure proving a steeper and hotter mess.

There was no other way to see it; Wanda's plan had backfired in the most perfect way. Peter pushed her to her limits with each brutal thrust, trying to fuck into her a sense of primal desire and heat getting only weirder and messier, making her body shiver and ache under the throbbing, delirious haze of something too good to be true. She was getting fucked and ruined by the man she had sought to control, and as the pleasure throbbed through her body she didn't feel sorry at all for what she had done or for the ways that she had departed from all reason or sense to now focus herself entirely onto Peter's amazing cock. she was simply unable to hold herself back.

This wasn't about memories anymore. As Peter fucked his lover senseless. it was all about imposing his desires upon her, fucking her and claiming her, about filling her with his big cock and making her scream louder for him. Peter had no control over himself left, no way to focus or steady himself as he continued to ravage her. He left bite marks all over her neck, her shoulders, and down to her breasts, the aggressive push of teeth into bare skin proving his own form of lustful kisses, darker and rougher and more savage than anything she could have prepared herself for. There wasn't going to be any sense here. No decency to stave off certain abandon and desolation. His domination of Wanda was all that mattered now, and he saw no reason to strive for anything else as his punishing thrills kicked off further and weirder.

Heaving under this madness, Wanda had nowhere to go but down. Her body twisted and thrashed in a show of fitful delight as she came, screaming and thrashing underneath the hard body pinning her to the bed, an almost impossible task to try and deal with as Peter did everything he could to keep her pinned down to the bed and rutted into without shame. Dizziness followed in the desperate wake of pleasures too wicked to deny, and she screamed, "I'm yours, I'm yours!" as she lost herself, eyes rolling back in brilliant ecstasy as Wanda discovered everything she craved, finding that Peter was indeed now the perfect man, with a big dick and a voracious desire to dominate and ruin her. There was nothing left to do now but succumb fully, and she was completely unafraid of what came with that, of what throbbed through her desperate body.

Peter broke the skin with his next thrust, fangs digging into her neck as he made one final balls deep thrust into her and pumped her pussy full of hot, gooey seed, making Wanda thrash and heave and shriek in ecstasy all over again, climaxing again under the excitement of this messy creampie. She had been challenged and ruined, with no doubt now inside of Wanda that she was in over her head, but that she loved every second of this too much to stop. She shivered and twisted underneath Peter in complete senseless surrender, an ecstasy and a heat too powerful to believe.

The last batch of 'memories' hit Peter. He was himself again, but not like he knew. Not like he thought. Deep within him lay the dark secrets now of what had been dong to him, what Wand had imagined and designed for the superhero. There would be no saving himself now from the chaos and the twisting desire of the moment. He was himself, but he was also the 'perfect lover' she needed, a primal and dominant man who fucked like an animal and who would cure all her loneliness, a new life woven in with his old one to ensure he was completely lost.

"I love you," he said, finally kissing Wanda on the lips after that savage fucking, and she felt herself melt in the warmth of his callous control, his hands holding tight onto her as he rocked slowly back and forth, clearly not done with her yet. "Wanda, I love you so much. I see it all now. I remember it."

"I know you do," Wanda said, the joy almost making her shake. "I'm so happy. Take me again, my love. We're together. We're good. We're happy."  
**************************  
"I'm glad to hear you sound better," Steve said. "I can hear it over from here, you've really been on the mend."

"Yeah, Wanda did a great job," Peter said, nodding as he held the phone in one hand and held a fistful of hair in the other. He worked Wanda's head back and forth along his big cock, dragging her along the length almost callously, and she went along for the ride, slurping and slobbering on his fat cock as she appreciated everything he put her through, this messy adoration proving too hot and senseless to believe. "I'm glad to be myself again, and I'm ready to come back whenever you need me, Captain."

"I'm glad to hear it, but for now, just hold steady," Steve replied. 'I don't want to push you too quickly. Rest up, and I'll be in touch."

"Sounds good." Peter said his goodbyes and hung up the phone, looking down at his lover knelt before him in greedy worship of his cock. "And now that the phone call is over and we can stop being quiet..." He began to hammer her down his cock hard, making her choke and sputter on his fat prick as it plunged down her throat, a few savage motions before he pulled her back. "Do you want more?" he asked

"Fuck yes," Wanda whined, eyes glowing red, drool spilling from her lips, and she was all too happy to get shoved down Peter's cock all over again.

**Author's Note:**

> If you enjoyed this depravity, why not follow me on twitter https://twitter.com/nidoran_duran and get updates on my new and upcoming stories?


End file.
